


Possession

by MidnightMinx90



Series: Red Revelations [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Claiming, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Inspired by Music, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Stiles is bottom but in charge, Stiles wants to be marked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMinx90/pseuds/MidnightMinx90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claiming, marking and possession are some very wolf-y traits, which of course also mean werewolf traits, and it’s something Stiles Stillinski knows very well. </p><p>He’s been wanting Derek to claim him for a long, long time and he’s tired of waiting for the alpha to make the first move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

  Claiming, marking and possession are some very wolf-y traits, which of course also mean _werewolf_ traits, and it’s something Stiles Stillinski knows very well.

 

  He knows because he’s watched it happen. Well, not _watched_ it happen, per se, more like, he knows what’s going on behind locked doors based on the markings he’s seen on the necks (and other places) of the various members of the pack.

 Of course, he also knows because Scott _finally_ told him, sick of Stiles asking continuous questions.

 

  Used to Stiles asking weird questions – because, come one, everyone knows Stiles is unable to _not_ ask weird questions – Scott never thought to question why Stiles had been so insistent about the marking and shit, never thought to wonder if there was something _more_ behind it, a hidden agenda or something.

 

  Stiles asks questions because he’s got an appetite when it comes to knowing things, and no one can say he doesn’t fully use it to his advantage. And that appetite is an insatiable one, which is also widely known.

 

  But this time he does have an agenda, one he doesn’t know anyone to know about – not because it’s embarrassing (not _really_ anyway), but because it’s no one’s business but his own. It’s not like he’s going to announce to the wolf pack – including Scott – that it’s because he’s been wanting Derek to claim him for a long, _long_ time and because he’s tired of waiting for the alpha to make the first move.

 

  Which is why Stiles is now standing on the porch of the old Hale house, waiting for Derek to appear, his heart beating a bit faster than normal, because he’s allowed to be nervous okay?

 

  Then Derek is there, looking like he just materialized out of the shadows, and Stiles’ heart starts beating faster, the traitor.

 Derek’s ever-present frown deepens, a look of concentration upon his face.

 

  “Stiles?” Derek pronounces his name like it’s a question.

 

  When Stiles doesn’t answer, Derek steps closer to him and he can hear the teen’s heart beat faster as he approaches.

 It’s when Derek’s barely inches away from him that Stiles’ mouth does what it always does when he’s nervous; it runs off.

 

  Even Derek with his super hearing can’t understand all the words that are spewing out from Stiles’ mouth, but he catches something about wolf traits, possessiveness and claiming, though he has no idea as to what Stiles actually means.

 

  “Stiles… STILES!” The teen’s mouth snaps shut and he sighs. “I didn’t quite get that,” Derek adds with a small smile tugging at his lips.

 This makes Stiles stare at Derek’s lips, because Derek NEVER genuinely smiles, NEVER! At least as far as Stiles know.

 

  Stiles may or may not have licked his lips without knowing, because suddenly Derek’s lips are on his and Stiles is pretty sure the gentleness of it makes him whimper, or maybe that was Derek but Stiles doesn’t care and it feels so good and he wants more!

 

 He’s pretty sure Derek’s a good kisser, and Stiles isn’t one to let an opportunity to learn slip away from him, so he licks Derek’s lips. It works just like he wanted; Derek’s tongue is in his mouth and this time Stiles doesn’t whimper, he moans.

 

  Stiles is right, sort of. Derek is a _great_ kisser, and that tongue of his is doing wicked things and Stiles’ imagination is running wild, imagining Derek licking his dick, using it to open his hole, and that thought makes him moan even harder, his hips thrusting against Derek, because he needs some friction right now!

 

  When Derek pulls away, there is not doubt about it, Stiles whimpers at the loss, but can’t find it in himself to be embarrassed about it.

 

  “Stiles, I don’t think… are you sure..?”

 “Derek, don’t. You want to know why I’m here, right? It’s because of this, because of you, because of _us_.” It’s obvious by the look on Derek’s face that he had not expected this, but Stiles keeps talking. “I’ve wanted to fuck you for a long time, I’ve wanted you to _claim and mark me_ for so long, and I _know_ you know that, because you’re a werewolf and you can freaking smell it on me and don’t you dear try to tell me otherwise, because I’m sick of waiting for this to happen.”

 

  Derek briefly wonders how Stiles isn’t completely breathless by now, but he stops when he can clearly smell Stiles’ arousal and as his gaze goes from Stiles’ dick up to his eyes, he can’t help but notice the slightly swollen lips and the dilating pupils.

 

  Of course Stiles is right, of course he is, but Derek always pushed it away, thinking it was just the kid’s hormones acting out. Before Stiles’ words reach Derek properly, the teen’s mouth is on his neck, working to create a mark there, and before Derek can react, Stiles start biting. Stiles isn’t nibbling or doing it gently, no, he bites down with a purpose.

 

  Stiles knows he can’t hurt Derek physically, not really, so he doesn’t bother to be cautious; he just want the alpha to get the point, to do what Stiles wants, _needs_ him to do.

 Suddenly, Stiles is picked up by Derek and carried upstairs to what is basically the only room fully standing.

 

  Dumping Stiles on the mattress, Derek is quick to remove the teen’s shirt, ripping it off, fabric flying everywhere. Stiles doesn’t even get to protest because Derek is now licking and biting and sucking at all the places he can access and Stiles is writhing beneath him.

 

 “God, Derek! Claim me; mark me like I know you want to.”

 

  When Derek bites him, there’s a hint of canines to be felt, but Stiles doesn’t care; he knows Derek won’t turn him and he know he won’t hurt him.

 

  It turns out Stiles must have a biting kink, or at least a Derek kink, because the feel of the sharp teeth sends pleasure straight to his cock which is now aching, caught in the defines of his boxers and jeans.

 

  “Jeans... off… now!” he says, and before he knows it his jeans are on the other side of the room and Derek is mouthing Stiles’ cock through his boxers, sending shivers up Stiles’ spine.

 

  Stiles bucks his hips, needing that heat to cover him, needs it like he needs air and he’s not used to feeling like this, it’s so much, the pre-come leaking through his boxers.

 

  He almost loses it when Derek draws in the smell of his arousal and starts nibbling through the thin fabric.

 When Stiles looks down at Derek, he can see the canines, the sharp ears and the hair on his face. When Derek looks up at him, Stiles can clearly see his eyes outlined by red rings and Stiles moans and whimpers at the same time.

 

  Then his boxers are reduced to shreds and Derek deep throats him, making it look like he’s a fucking expert and it’s a thing that comes natural to him.

 The feel of the canines only add to the intense pleasure and Stiles’ hands bury themselves in Derek’s hair as a warning that he’s about to come, but Derek only works faster, bobbing his head, dragging his teeth along the shaft, licking at the slit.

 

  Stiles is so, so close, but it’s not until one of Derek’s fingers rub against his hole that he comes, shooting his load into Derek’s mouth, which is still working Stiles’ cock and then Derek swallows all of Stiles’ come.

 

  He wishes he could continue to look at Derek as he swallows, but Stiles feels so boneless and sated, he can’t help but fall backwards on the mattress.

 

  Derek moves up to kiss Stiles, and although it’s not a particularly great taste, tasting himself on Derek’s tongue is like nothing he’d ever expected to experience.

 He carefully licks one of the sharp teeth, marvelling at how different it feels, in a very good sort of way.

 

  But Stiles is not satisfied yet, so he leans up to lick the shell of Derek’s elongated ear and whispers in what he hopes is a seductive tone.

 

  “Derek, I told to you mark me, to claim me, to make me yours. I hope you plan on doing a better job than this.”

 

  Derek growls at this, and it’s sending shivers of pleasure coursing through Stiles’ entire body. Then Derek is sucking hickeys on the insides of his thighs, and Stiles is hard again in no time. But Derek doesn’t do anything about it, just moves to nibble and mark Stiles’ sides, shoulders, neck, throat, making sure all the marks are highly visible.

 

  Stiles finds he doesn’t care – at least not at the moment – for this is what he came here for, what he asked for, what he’s wanted for a long, long time.  

 He knows this is the point of marking as well; it needs to be visible for others, so that they know how to lay off him, because he’s taken, he’s someone’s possession.

 

  Then Derek is naked and on top of him, their erections lined up against one another and Stiles can’t stop staring. When Derek begins to move, Stiles’ eyes slide shut, because it feels absolutely amazing, but he opens his eyes again, because he needs to look.

 

  Stiles never found cocks to be pretty, but he can’t deny the picture in front of him; there is a raw beauty to their cocks rubbing against each other and the feelings and pleasure coming from it.

 

  “Kiss me,” Stiles says, and it’s clearly a command, and something Derek knows he will never be able to resist, which should scare him, but it doesn’t, because being with Stiles feels so right, and Derek knows he should care about the fact that Stiles is underage, but he’s too far gone, too lost in the sensation and smell and feel of the teen.

 

  Derek feels protective of Stiles, and he hopes that by marking him, he will warn others that Stiles belongs to him and that he will stop at nothing to protect him.

 

  This time it’s Stiles that reaches around Derek, toying with his hole, sliding the finger in a bit, then out again.

 Derek growls again, and wraps a hand around their erections, starting to pump as Stiles continues playing with his ass, soon slipping two fingers in, even though the angle is a bit awkward, but Derek doesn’t exactly look like he’s minding it, so Stiles keeps going.

 

  When Derek leans down to nibble on Stiles’ collarbone, Stiles takes advantage and bites the lobe of Derek’s ear. It turns out Stiles isn’t the only one with a biting kink, so he bites and sucks on every surface he can reach.

 

  It’s when Derek’s nails scratches across his hips that Stiles comes for the second time, which makes Derek speed up his hand until it appears to be a blur to Stiles, Derek’s come mixing with Stiles’ on his stomach.

 

  Derek thankfully manages to roll off of Stiles before he too collapses in a boneless heap; because it would not have been comfortable for Stiles had he collapsed on top of him. Stiles thanks him by licking his arm, because Derek also seems to be very much for licking as well.

 

  Stiles curl up along Derek, his head on his chest, listening to the slowing heart rate of his alpha. He smiles when Derek presses a kiss to the top of his head, and Stiles falls asleep like that, whilst Derek stays awake longer, just enjoying having Stiles there with him.

 

***

 

  When Stiles awake the next morning, he’s alone in his own bed. When he opens his eyes, his dad’s standing at the door, looking at him in a way that makes Stiles nervous. Last night rushes back, and Stiles knows his dad will want an explanation.

 

  Stiles hates Derek right now.

**Author's Note:**

> This series is based off of Jace Everett's "Red Revelations" album, and this chapter is the first song, Posession


End file.
